


末日

by Nuitonight



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 20:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuitonight/pseuds/Nuitonight
Summary: ※車才發動就熄火了。※AU/OOC。※海視角→全知視角





	末日

　

 

   　他撫摸著左胸骨上的刺青，鏡子的映射下，我閉上眼，試圖不去看那該死的面部反應，淺顯易懂。

　　「這名字有甚麼涵義嗎？」

　　「可能沒有吧，至少和你無關。」

　　氣溫低得我不得不仰頭靠在他頸窩，連眼淚流出來都是冰冷的，是不是要結冰了呢？

　　「我也好冷吶、你感覺到了嗎？」

　　當然，他用兩指將我的嘴撬開，我能感受到指節一點、一點地沒入口中。

　　「你的嘴好溫暖啊，不告訴我你的名字嗎？」

　　「不。」

　　「那告訴我刺青的故事？它好像跟我有著一樣的名字。」

　　我轉過身，將他的手指擠了點潤滑，往我股間貼著。

　　「我說你啊，別在跟我上床的時候，要我給你講我和別的男人的故事。」

　　他的笑容有點落寞，和以往都不太一樣。

　　「嗯…可是我有點想知道。」

　　連說出的話都不太一樣了。

　　我強忍住眼淚和顫抖，一點一點地，表達我想表達的話。

　　「別人的故事你不需要知道，反正、」

 

　　反正到了明天，你一樣會遺忘，我還能騙你，說我們是For one night的關係，還能假裝很驚訝你什麼都不記得了，為什麼呢？

 

　　「嗯？反正什麼？」

　　「沒什麼，我只是覺得你今天問題特別多。」

　　「所以我昨天話很少嗎？」

　　「是啊、你昨天很認真地跟我交配呢。」

　　「說得好像我們是動物似的…」

　　「是啊、我們是本能的動物，少說話，多做事吧。」

　　「但我還有問題…」

　　「怎樣？」

　　我有些不耐煩，巴不得今天能快點結束。

　　「你為什麼哭啊…」

　　「你說廢話吧？」

　　他每天都會問我，通常到這裡就應該要結束的，本該、

　　「我是不是讓你難過了？還是刺青的故事讓你難受了呢？」

　　「你閉嘴吧。」

　　「告訴我啊，告訴我。」

　　他把我摟在懷裡，替我們都蓋上了薄毯，但我還是冷，心底能竄出寒氣的程度。

　　「你不可以問，真的不可以。」

　　今天的銀赫很溫柔，像以前的李赫宰那樣，但我卻很害怕，都告訴他又能怎樣呢？日復一日，我可還能騙他多久？

　　刺青的故事我曾經告訴過他一次，但他什麼也沒想起來，甚至認為就是我和別人的故事。到了隔天，又洗白，該多難受就多難受。

　　此刻，我真想拉著他一起燒炭，李東海，你真是的，哭什麼呢？

 

 

 

　　「不然我猜猜看？」

　　「那是你很愛的人，但他離開你。你看起來很害怕，每天等著他回家。」

　　懷裡的人抖了一下，而他並不訝異，只是順順李東海的頭髮，繼續往下說。

　　「只要他一天不回家，你就得每天扮成不同的角色，嘗試去解離那些寂寞…」

　　「你這麼說、很違反常理，若我那麼愛他，又何必另尋新歡…」

　　「我還沒有說完嘛…」

　　「有時候，你是可愛的好弟弟。

　　　有時候，你是淘氣的室友。

　　　有時候，你是普通的朋友。

　　　偶爾，你是需要性愛的一夜情對象；

　　　那些晚上，你會哭，往常、那些陌生人會認為那是欲求不滿，

　　　但我今天認為，那是傷心的眼淚。

　　　因為啊、你好在意那個刺青，還在等那個名字的主人回家。」

 

　　李東海說不出任何話，只任由自己在男人懷裡哭泣。

 

　　「我說得對嗎？東海。」

　　「嗚…赫…」

 

　　彼此相擁而泣，李赫宰打破循環。回憶襲來，每一日、一日，他不像個人，每日過得行屍走肉，李東海說他是什麼、他就是什麼。

　　車禍前，他只差求婚，只差一步，他就能為他親愛的小王子鋪好幸福的道路。李赫宰難以想像，這些日子以來李東海該怎樣撐過。

 

 

 

　　「東海啊、你哭太久了，這樣我會難過。」

　　李東海巴眨著眼睛看他。

　　「如果你明天忘了，我會哭更久的。」

　　「如果明天我什麼都不記得了，我也不會知道你哭的呀，傻瓜。」

　　「那我就要把你丟掉，還要把刺青洗掉。」

　　「那不行啊、我覺得刺青很好看，我是你的Hyuk，不能丟掉我。」

 

 

 

　　—— 末日猝不及防，但我盼來了餘生，餘生有你。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 我只是想開一個有刺青有每日失憶症的撞車現場，結果根本沒開成啊，還寫得自己難過得要死，我不懂。


End file.
